fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games
Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games is a new game made by Great Games, Inc. after they signed a deal with Nickelodeon. It will feature much of the same events as in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, but will feature SpongeBob ''characters instead of ''Sonic ''characters. Gameplay New Elements New elements in the gameplay include, of course, the addition of ''SpongeBob ''characters and teams. New events are introduced into the Winter Olympics and more new things within the events, too. Online play is introduced into the Winter Games for the first time. Instead of just being able to check records, players can join with up to three friends and go online to play single events or team events. Friend codes are also utilized. A story mode is brought into this game, with four unique stories involving the players play through events to win. Returning Elements The gameplay is also very closely related to ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Many events are played similarly. Emblems also return, there being various to unlock. Records can be checked, including which events were won with which character. The shop returns, in Christmas Village like the last game. Festival mode returns, where the player can go through events just like in the actual Olympics. Training and party games also see a comeback. Modes *'Olympic Events (1-4 Players): '''Events are played in realistic locations where the Olympic Winter games could be held. *'Dream Events (1-4 Players): Similar to Olympic Events, but introduce items and Mario/''SpongeBob'' settings, among some things. Every Dream Event is unlockable. *'Online Play (1-4 Players): '''Unlocked events can be played online with up to eight people (up to four locally) *'Records (1 Player): 'Records, such as collected medals, can be checked along with rankings and best times. *'Party Games (1-4 Players): 'Minigames relating to the Mario and SpongeBob worlds can be played which involve playing events along with their main premise. *'Shopping (1-4 Players): As in the predecessor, a shop is available to purchase things such as items, clothing, characters, costumes, information, decals, music, and other things. *'Festival Mode (1-4 Players): '''Players can play through sixteen days' worth of events as if they were actually in the Olympics. *'Story Mode (1-4 Players): 'A new story mode with four storylines can be played involving a variety of plots, settings, and characters. *'Training (1 Player): 'Training for events can be done here that involve completing a certain task that teaches the fundamentals of the event. Characters The game features twenty-four competitors, twelve from each series. The ''Mario ''characters are the same as in ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, with the addition of Rosalina and Toad. Each character is part of a class of statistics, marked '''All-Around, Speed, Acceleration, '''and '''Power. '''Characters with equal stats are all-around, characters with high speed are in the speed group, and so on. Each character has a special item that they can obtain from Item Boxes. Team Mario Team SpongeBob Events Olympic Events *Slalom (Ind. and Team) *Large Hill (Ind. and Team) *Ski Cross (Ind. and Team) *Moguls (Ind.) *Short Track (Ind.) *Speed Skating (Team) *Figure Skating (Ind.) *Bobsleigh (Team) *Skeleton (Ind.) *Ice Hockey (Team) *Curling (Team) *Triathlon (Ind. or Team) Dream Events Dream Events Locations Festival Mode Individual Festival Mode Events Team Festival Mode Events Story Mode Main article: Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games/Story Mode SpongeBob Storylines Mario Storylines Shopping Party Games SpongeBob Party Games Mario Party Games Items In Dream Events, Item Boxes are found in some stages that contain items that the player can use. Items from both series are found in the Item Box roulette, and each character has a special item only they can use. SpongeBob Items Mario Items Special Items Emblems Unlockables Characters Events Beta Elements Gallery Staff Everything: Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Great Games, Inc. Category:Olympic Games Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games